


Pesada é a cabeça que usa a coroa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Emily jamais se esqueceria do que teve que acontecer para ela se tornar Chefe da Unidade na BAU.





	Pesada é a cabeça que usa a coroa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavy is the head that wears the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749578) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Emily jamais se esqueceria do que teve que acontecer para ela se tornar Chefe da Unidade na BAU, isso projetava uma sombra que era difícil de ignorar, o que aconteceu com Hotch manchou a posição de uma forma que talvez jamais pudesse ser apagada. Ela tinha suas ambições, sempre teve, mas elas nunca estiveram acima das pessoas com quem se importava, e com o passar dos anos a BAU tinha se tornado sua família, ela se importava com eles mais do que se importava consigo mesma. Ela não recusou o trabalho, seria pior para todo mundo se alguém de fora viesse para liderar, mas todos os dias era lembrada de porque tinha o trabalho.


End file.
